Tough Rescue
Tough Rescue is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 13th of the overall series. It is also the second episode in this arc. Plot Blank, Voice Only: Previously on Blank and the Omnigizer... Max (voice): Ben, an armada of Tetramand warships is on a direct course for Earth. Rook: We must return to Plumber Headquarters. You will not be able to defeat him on your own. He is much too powerful. Ben: Gwen, you have to surrender. It's the only way to keep hope alive. Gwen: I just hope you know what you're doing. Lord Hypersonic III: Prepare for your destruction! Their Flagship approaches Vibrancy and fires a large energy beam, bursting through the shield, then hitting Vibrancy, sending him flying back inside the Atmosphere. Blank: I gotta meet the king, you have to let me in! Fastitoid: That is not possible. The Aerophibians have cut off all of our supply lines. Their king threatened to end me if I made contact with any other planet! Fastitoid: Are you challenging me? Blank: To a duel, and the winner will become the new king. Suddenly, the ceiling explodes and Aerophibian Raptors circle around the building, with one firing it's missiles at Fastitoid. The Soldiers race to their king, but it's too late, they die along with him in the explosion. Blank stares in awe. Theme Song! Shards of Stone fly out of the explosion, and Blank circles around himself creating a tornado. The tornado sends the shards coming to him flying away. He stops five minutes from the explosion and finds the burnt corpses of the king and his guards. Later, Blank and some other Cetrakayah are standing next to a podium, with thousands of Cetrakayah listening. Cetrakayah: Unfortunately, the king Fastitoid III, king of Chalybeas has passed away due to an explosion caused by Aerophibian Raptors. And according to the Cetrakayah Rules, the Companion of the kind should take the throne. But since the latter died in the explosion, the next king should be the last surviving person in the castle when it blew up. Blank: Then, that means, I am going to be your new king. Cetrakayah Crowds: All hail new King Blank II! Blank: Blank the SECOND?! How about just King Blank. Random Citrakayah: There was another King Blank in the middle ages. He died in a heart attack. Blank: But Mom always said I was one of a kind. Pip: The truth hurts sometimes. Don't worry, you'll get over it. Later, Blank is at another Podium, wearing a royal Robe. Blank: This robe makes me look girly. Pip coughes. Blank takes out a paper and starts reading. Blank: Oh, right, People of Chalybeas!! Being your new king, I announce to you that the Aerophibians have infiltrated into our every thing. Pip: So you all should be forced to certain precautions, while our army attempts to fend off the Aerophibian Invasion. Crowds gasped. Blank, still reading: So you all should be forced to certain…percatyon? Pip: I already said that line. Blank: Mmm... Long live Chalybeas? The crowds all cheer for Blank. Blank: So Pip, what now? Pip: We're heading to Galvan Prime. I'm sure Azmuth will be able to help us. Blank: Then we're off to Galvan Prime! Citrakayah: Lord Blank! Come quickly! It's Galvan Mark II. We lost communications with planet Galvan Mark II three days ago. The patrols we sent have yet to report back. Twenty minutes ago, our monitors detected an enormous energy surge coming from there. Whatever happened, the epicenter was Azmuth’s Tower. That entire region is completely gone. We also received bits of a garbled transmission that must have gone out just before the surge. Blank: How bad is it? Citrakayah: ...There are some lifesigns, but the planet itself is starting to break down. Pip: We may only have a few days to rescue whoever is left before it's completely unlivable. Citrakayah: Unfortunately, we're also getting traces of Aerophibian readings scattered throughout the sector. Blank: If only we'd've only been able to act sooner... Citrakayah: Evacuation efforts are being organized. We're scrambling all available personnel, but other than that, there's not much more we can do for Galvan Prime. Pip: Commence the operation as soon as possible. Pip: Blank, go with him. As he said, we need all the personnel we can get. But be careful! The planet is growing increasingly unstable and dangerous. We can't afford to lose you. Blank: Why aren’t you coming? Pip: Isn't that one of the great philosophical questions of our time? Who are we? Why are we here? What's for lunch? Blank: No, seriously? Pip: I’m gonna monitor things from here, and by the way, I think you can handle this. Blank: You're sacrificing me? Pip: NO! Blank: Alright. Blank transforms. Gotht: GOTHT! Gotht takes into the air, following the Cetrakayah's ship. Gotht: I wath going for Moonwalk but whatever. The ship arrives at Galvan Prime, showing us the mess it is in. Gotht: Dear God! That is a disaster! Gotht: I hope Azmuth ith thtill alive. Gotht switches Blankmutt. Blankmutt: If he is alive, I can track him. Cetrakayah, through communicator: Of course he is. All plumbers stationed on Galvan Prime have assisted as the first thinker's guards Blankmutt: Oh. Blankmutt: Well if Azmuth is alive and safe, why am I here?! Citrakyah: He is alive... but not safe. We need to get him outta here. Blankmutt: Okay. Blankmutt starts sniffing the ground, tracking down Azmuth. Blankmutt: Ahhhhhh!! Some dirt when into my nose! Blankmutt: Now I know how police dogs feel. Blankmutt: I'm picking up a weird scent. Blankmutt: I wonder if it's Azmuth. Citrakayah: Does it smell like roasted turkey with a hint of peanut? Blankmutt: Yes Citrakayah: It's Azmuth alright Blankmutt: Really? I thought he smelled more like a century year old lab coat. The two find a large Aerophibina base ahead of them. Citrakayah: Oh no Blankmutt reverts. Blank: "Oh no" is right. Citrakayah: Hope is lost... Blank: No, it's not! Blank transforms. Blank activates his Omnigizer Blank: Time for a new alien! brb Back. Blank transforms. Blank: TANGLER!!! Citrakayah: An Arthromancer? Blank: Me is gonna web this place up!! Tangler webbed two random Aerophibians into a wall. The Alarms go on. Tangler laughs like a maniac. Citrakayah: You blew our cover! Tangler: Sorry. It's a bad habit. Tangler builds an energy web in the air around the Citrakayah, creating a shield from incoming Neuroshock. Citrakayah: Well, Arthromancers exist to have "fun," which in their case is to cause trouble wherever they go. Tangler shoots a web at a structure, and swings, dodging several Neuroshock blasts. He fires electric webs at several Aerophibians, trapping them. He then swings by an Aerophibian raptor, and lands onto an Aerophibian. He webs several Aerophibians to the ground, and causes random chaos with his webs. Citrakayah: You need a more stable minded form! Tangler: NAH! I CAN WORK THIS OUT! The Citrakayah dashes in front of Tangler and slams the Omnigizer. Tangler is transformed into iMan. iMan: Seriously? I just began having fun. Citrakayah: This is no laughing matter. iMan: I don't wanna have to listen to you. iMan slams the Omnigizer. Kelp-Man: Tangl- Oh Man! Who's this guy? Citrakayah: That is an Algaean. Kelp-Man: What can he do? Citrakayah: He can shoot water, and extend his limbs. Kelp-Man: Okay. Kelp-Man fires water at many Aerophibian Jets, bringing them down. Several Neuroshock blasts him on his chest, sending him flying. Kelp-Man: Ouch Kelp-Man stretches his limbs and grabs onto an Aerophibian Raptor. He is soon attacked from behind by another Raptor and he swings himself on top of the raptor that he was holding onto. Kelp-Man: I NEED TO TRAIN ON THIS GUY! Kelp-Man jumps off the raptor, causing a missile shot at him to hit the Raptor he was on, destroying it. Kelp-Man: No time to shake down a new guy! Kelp-Man smacks his Ultimatrix symbol. Can'tGaroo: CAN'TGAROO!! Can'tGaroo leaps into the air, ramming an Aerophibian Jet, and knocking it out of the sky. Can'tGaroo: Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I can't beat these guys? Citrakyah: You can! Can'tGaroo: Actually, I can't. Can'tGaroo settles down on the ground. Citrakyah: DO SOMEHTING! Can'tGaroo: I can't! Citrakyah: Oh for the love of- THE UNIVERSE DEPENDS ON YOU!!! THE LIFE OF THE FIRST THINKER AZMUTH DEPENDS ON YOU! Can'tGaroo: I don't feel encouraged. Citrakayah: Hmmm....I got it. Hey Can'tGaroo, televisions everywhere are counting on you! Can'tGaroo jumps and knocks down a raptor. Can'tGaroo: These bozos are wasting our time. We have to find Azmuth! Citrakayah: That way! Can'tGaroo switches Pinkguin. Pinkguin freezes the Raptors. Pinkguin: That should give us some time. The Citrakayah runs down a structure and Pinkguin follows. Pinkguin: Where could he be? Citrakyah: They probably captured him in the last place we'd expect. Voice: YES! I AM HERE! Pinkguin: Who are you, mysterious voice? Pinkguin looks up and finds Azmuth chained to a cage on the ceiling. Pinkguin: Oh, it's just you. Pinkguin: Gimme a boost. The Citrakayah lifts Pinkguin up high and he slics through the cage with his flippers. Azmuth falls to the gounrd. Azmuth: Thank God.... Citrakyah: Let's get outta here. Pinkguin: Yeah. Azmuth: The Aerophibians know of your presence and are probably sending reinforcements. Voice: STOP IT RIGHT THERE! Azmuth: Speak of the devil. A crowd of Aerophibian Guards have cornered them. Aerophibian: Oh no! Hypno-D hypnotizes them. They fall asleep. Hypno-D: How are we planning on getting off this planet? Citrakyah: My ship is still there Azmuth: The Aerophibians probably have it by now. Azmuth: Blank will have to teleport us out of here. Hypno-D: Aww man Hypno-D focuses and the three disappear. They reappear on Chalybeas. Hypno-D: I DID IT! I didn't even expect it to work! Hypno-D reverts. Blank: So Azmuth, what now? Azmuth: What do you mean what now? Citrakyah: Aren't you gonna help defend Chalybeas? Blank: We only rescued so you could help us. Otherwise we would have just left you there. Azmuth: Oh. I can't help. The only person that can help now is BEn Tennyson. Blank: And where is he? Azmuth: Unfortunately, Earth was destroyed in a Tetramand raid and Ben Tennyson was taken captive and is now being held in a high security prison on Khoros. Blank: I hate you... Blank: How're we gonna bust him out? Blank: Looks like it's gonna be a long journey. Citrakayah: Uh, Blank, can I assist you on your quest? Blank: Sure! But I didn't catch your name yet. Citrakyah: It's Xavier. Blank: Ok, Xav. The Camera zooms out. The Screen fades to black. THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip *Xavier *Azmuth *Citrakayahs Villains *Aerophibians Aliens Used *Gotht *Blankmutt *TangleriMan(first appearance) *iMan *Kelp-Man(first appearance) *Can'tGaroo *Pinkguin *Hypno-D Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Episodes Category:Episodes